Blue Dress
by LarcSakurai
Summary: Lexaeus/Vexen Lexaeus cannot resist Vexen's charm and that little blue dress


_Pretty one, don't say a word_

_Pretty one, the world that I prefer_

_Pretty one, and stand before my eyes_

_Pretty one, please don't question why_

He couldn't imagine a time Vexen had ever looked prettier. Standing before him dressed in a beautiful blue evening gown, sweeping over his shoulders and around his curves, outlining every inch of the scientist's supple body. His throat ran dry and had he a heart it would race a mile. These steel eyes had never laid eyes on a more beautiful sight than his ice angel before him now, the silk dress bearing pale shoulders much to Vexen's dismay. A soft flush let the bony cheeks, embarassed at being scrutinized by his hero, his knight, his heart. He never felt as beautiful as Lexaeus claimed him to be. He was no angel, in no sense of the word.

The Organization had gone to great strides to make this night a special one for them. Xaldin had prepared a nice dinner lit by Axel's candles. Zexion had draped silk curtains around their bed and Marluxia had found him sexy lace lingerie. Lexaeus had such a lace fetish even when he was a somebody. All it took was one look and the Silent Hero howled louder than a hundred lonely wolves. Xemnas made sure they were not disturbed by the normal pranksters, allowing the two to enjoy their wedding night. Vexen slowly stroked the ring on his white gloved finger, the diamond sparkling in his eyes. He couldn't believe of all the men Lexaeus could choose from it was him. It had always been the two of them.

Vexen shifted in the dress and Lexaeus blushed, running a thick finger through silky blonde strands. He couldn't even find the words to speak, amazed by the man's beauty. It was the little moments like this that made his nonexistance worthwhile.

"You look amazing tonight my love..." he brought Vexen's hand to his lips over a candle flame, the scientist shivering. Between the strong mouth on his fingers, tongue gently teasing the tips with promise of much dirtier things in mind, and the heat of the flame on his wrist he felt his mind begin to drift away. It was effortless, what Lexaeus did to him. Mutually they could reduce each other to naught in a matter of moments. They'd been together for so long through so much they knew each other inside and out. The things that made them laugh, cry, moan. Anything and everything they knew.

"You do as well.." the suit Lexaeus wore barely contained the man's muscle but he looked sharp. He had gelled his hair down for the night with Luxord's help, Vexen couldn't imagine how much of Larxene's hair products they'd used. It looked odd on him but he didn't say anything, lexaeus had tried his best to make this memorable. The man never was very sure of his appearance.

"No.." Lexaeus reached out to guide his lover from the other side of the table into his arms. Resting his head on vexen's chest he rubbed the blonde's lower back, long fingers sliding through the slicked rustic hair making him purr. "Nothing like you my dear."

"In your own way." Vexen whispered, kissing his forehead. "You do.. so much for me and I neglect you."

"You don't neglect me." Lexaeus smiled up at him, nuzzling his neck. "I love you the way you are, my quirky scientist. I enjoy laying bed with you at night and listening to you talk about your work, even if I don't always understand it. Just hearing your voice is enough for me."

Vexen blushed, swatting at him playfully. "You hopeless romantic."

"I am indeed." Lexaeus lifted Vexen up and carried him to the bed, laying him back. Affectionate kisses slid over his shoulders and up his neck, finegrs working quick with the fastenings ont he dress. Vexen purred, basking in the warmth of his lover shivering when their skin touched. Their lips locked in a tender, passionate kiss, moving in perfect harmony. Vexen cupped his face, the world standing still as steel met emerald. Breathless pants replaced any words they may have spoken, there was no need for words now.

Vexen's body arced as they pressed together, a blissful moan breaking the silence. Blue silk peeled back to reveal soft white lace painted across his body, Lexaeus purring. Vexen knew just how to tempt him, face contorted in sewwt ecstasy as his hands stroked and rubbed all the sensitive places. He looked up into metallic depths, silently begging for more. This we perfection, they knew as Lexaeus stripped away what remained of their clothes. This is bliss, happiness. This is what it means to be whole.

Lexaeus got to his knees and Vexen slid up into his lap, pressing agianst the brute in all the right places. Eyes fluttered as lips locked on cold skin, Vexen rocking down into intruding fingers preparing him. Lexaeus matched his beat but refused to move any faster. The more Vexen sped up the slower he got, wanting to savor this. He wanted something more than sex tongiht. he wanted to make love to the ebautiful blonde, to feel what it was really like to be whole.

"Please.." Vexen whimpered, voice high and needy. "Please... Aeleus..." Lexaeus removed his fingers and held his hips tight, slowly shooting deep into his lover. Vexen's eyes fluttered, shivers of pleasure running up his spine. It felt amazing, this joining. Hot and deep inside his cold body. Lexaeus pressed his cheek to his chest as if there was still a heart to hear. Vexen held him tight and bounced slowly, moans rising and falling.

Lexaeus held his hips tight keeping it slow and deep, groaning with each blissful plunge. Vexen arced back into his embrace, crying in pure ecstasy. His midn was in cloud nine, floating and drifting on rolling waves of pleasure. Moving as one being with his beloved, consumed and filled by him. The strength of the earth brushing away the chill from winter's empty heart, filling his chest with something far more precious. Reaching deep, deep into Vexen's body and drawing into his arms his soul. Something far greater than the heart. Two souls becoming one together in the moonlight.

They cried out the other's name as they climazed into white oblivion, falling back to the sheets relaxed and limber. vexen's eyes opened first, gazing down into the face of his beloved Lexaeus lost in sweet affections. No longer tense and stressed but relaxed and full. Happy. Content. Yes, Vexen smiled, it was nice to just relax in his arms. Kissing the warm might of the earth wrapped tight in that blanket of tranquility. His soul warm and whole. He didn't need a heart. He had all he needed right here..

_Because when you learn you'll know what makes the world turn..._


End file.
